


of true loves and happy endings

by NaomiLeyers



Series: the one with all the matchmaking [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Implied Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, M/M, Matchmaking, POV Jaime Lannister, Past Abuse, Past Ramsay Bolton/Theon Greyjoy, Weddings, not cersei friendly, tagged mature for past thramsay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:49:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaomiLeyers/pseuds/NaomiLeyers
Summary: “Anyway. Robb told me this and he also told me he and his last girlfriend broke up three months ago and, Jaime, you should know Robb Stark actually does have a type, at least as far as men are concerned.”Jaime is about to ask why he should care about Robb Stark’s type, but she doesn’t give him time to. “Tall. Dark hair. Dark eyes. Sharp-witted. Funny, but with not-entirely-standard sense of humour. And I was wondering, don’t we know someone just like that?”in which Jaime and Brienne are matchmaking
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth, Theon Greyjoy/Robb Stark
Series: the one with all the matchmaking [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892479
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	of true loves and happy endings

**Author's Note:**

> nothing belongs to me except plot and fluff and all mistakes are my own

“Do you remember Robb Stark?“ Brienne asks him as Jaime enters their kitchen and he doesn’t really listen to her as he is too busy walking towards their liquor cabinet and pouring himself a glass of whisky, which he is perfectly aware she _doesn’t_ approve of, but-

But.

He had to deal with Cersei showing up at the centre to personally refuse coming to his and Brienne’s wedding, where he did not fucking invite her and excuse him if he is not particularly interested in discussing _his_ father’s business rival’s son slash Brienne’s childhood best friend of all. In fact, he is not interested in discussing anything at the moment, maybe except for whether or not are they going to stop in Paris on their way back from their honeymoon in Rome. 

“Sure. Why do you ask?” he asks her nevertheless and she smiles at him before reaching forward and snatching his glass from him before he can even taste the drink.

“Later,” she says. “Now tell me what’s wrong.”

She moves closer to him but she pointedly does not touch him, only moves so that he _can_ lean against her should he want to and Jaime sighs and he rests his head against her collarbone and at that she does wrap her arms around his waist, which is great and he feels himself relax for the first time this day.

“It’s not a big deal,” Jaime mutters with his face half buried in Brienne’s neck. “It’s just that Cersei showed up today.” He shrugs. “I don’t know why it even affected me like that,” he adds and fine, at that Brienne totally looks like she wants to punch something. Hard.

“That bitch,” she says and Jaime almost laughs at the sight of her swearing, because she doesn’t, ever, with the only exception being when his sister is somehow involved and so she always blushes when swearing, but he still feels like he might throw up _and_ he still feels touched and a little like crying just because she seems to be outraged on _his_ account and so he doesn’t.

He does seize the opportunity though and her interlaces their fingers.

“Do you _want_ to talk about it?” she asks him gently and Jaime buries his face into her neck and he shrugs.

“Nah,” he answers when he is sure his voice will not give out how much it affects him, that she does _not_ pressure him into talking- into anything, really. She already knows it anyway.

“But I’m definitely telling Clegane to add my sister on the list of people not allowed to enter the centre,” he adds and Brienne hums in agreement.

“Why were you asking about Robb Stark?” Jaime asks then, trying to change the topic and Brienne smiles like she knows exactly what he is doing and she relents and somehow _perks up_ , what the hell?

“He accepted our invitation,” she tells him happily and alright, that explains it, partly, given that Robb Stark was living in King’s Landing for the last few years, having moved there after graduating high school and while he and Brienne did keep in touch, she probably hasn’t expected him to come over just because she was getting married.

“That’s great,” Jaime says and he isn't lying; he hasn’t met _Robb_ Stark but given that Robb used to Brienne’s best friend in _high school_ and most people are idiots in high school _and_ Stark clearly wasn’t, and given that Jaime knows his parents _and_ given that it was _Catelyn Stark_ of all, who introduced him and Brienne, he doubts the guy could be anything but a perfect gentleman.

“It is,” she agrees, happy and maybe _too_ happy?

“What is it?” he asks, amused.

“Well,” Brienne says. “I spoke to him today and he is moving back here. He wants to be closer to his family, which is perfectly understandable given that his brother’s wife is expecting.”

Jaime chokes on his soda.

“ _Ygritte_ is pregnant?” he asks.

“Yes, and she would tell you herself soon enough which is why I’m telling you now; if you have this kind of reaction, she is going to slap you.”

And that is fair, Jaime decides. “No, I’m glad for them. They are going to be awesome parents, but I will probably need a new member of security, at least temporarily.”

“Well, it’s not like Sandor Clegane doesn’t manage on his own if he has to,” Brienne comments and then she shakes her head. “Anyway. Robb told me this and he also told me he and his last girlfriend broke up three months ago and, Jaime, you should know Robb Stark actually does have a type, at least as far as _men_ are concerned.”

Jaime is about to ask why he should care about Robb Stark’s type, but she doesn’t give him time to. “Tall. Dark hair. Dark eyes. Sharp-witted. Funny, but with not-entirely-standard sense of humour. And I was wondering, don’t we know someone just like that?”

“Oh,” Jaime says, slowly. “We might. But are you sure Robb Stark is _his_ type?”

She shrugs. “He is, according to Asha. I mean. We had a dinner last week and she asked how her brother was doing – I didn’t tell her anything concrete, I wouldn’t, it’s his story to share – but then she proceeded to tell me that Bolton was a mistake.”

Jaime snorts at that. “I should hope so.”

Brienne punches him in the arm without any heat in it.

“I _mean_. Not talking about what happened then, she wasn’t sure how her brother could even start dating him, when almost everyone he dated before was either a woman and – or a redhead.”

“Oh,” Jaime says again. “Then I suppose you are going to tell me Robb Stark took after his mother and not his father.”

His fiancée – and doesn’t it sound amazing, _fiancée_? – smirks.

“Well, there is a reason why everyone always assumed _Jon Snow_ was Ned’s son out of the two of them when they walked somewhere unintroduced.”

“So you are saying we should definitely introduce Robb Stark and Theon Greyjoy to each other.”

Brienne nods. Enthusiastically.

“I think we should. Do _you_? Because I am not the one with certificates and stuff – and I’m not the one working at the centre and I’m definitely not the one who should decide this. I think they would be perfect for each other, I am not going to risk either of them getting hurt just because I am impatient and force Theon into a relationship before he is ready.”

Jaime sighs and he doesn’t ask her what he did in the previous life to deserve being loved by someone like her, but he thinks he must have saved the universe at the very least if _this_ is the reward.

“I think Theon wouldn’t agree with me but I think we should introduce them. I mean, he was in a lot better state than I expected he would be when Asha forced him to come and now… well. You should definitely give Stark a quick briefing on possible triggers and everything – not it the details-“ “ _I know_ , Jaime, I wouldn’t-“ “-but it could work out. After all, they are each other’s type, they are both nice and Theon is much less damaged goods than the poor guy believes himself to be. If Stark is ready for the initial challenge, I say we should get them together. Have you thought of a place where we should introduce them?”

“Oh-“ Brienne starts, blushing. “I did. Our wedding? If it’s not-“

At that Jaime _has to_ lean forward and kiss her, slowly and deeply and by the time they part they are both blushing.

“Wench, I am pretty sure that’s the most romantic thing that could happen to them and if they won’t mention it on _their_ wedding, I might be very disappointed by our lovely Mr Stark.”

“Hilarious,” she says. “Then you should invite Theon already. Asha has declined back in November when we asked her because she needs to be at her father’s company negotiations unless she is ready to let her family members to murder each.” “Wouldn’t be such a tragedy.” “ _Jaime_! Anyway, as I was saying, do invite Theon. And tell him about Robb.”

“Well then,” Jaime says. “I say mission throbb is on.”

Brienne rolls her eyes at him.

“It sounds horrible, Jaime,” she says, unimpressed.

“Oh really? Because ’mission starkjoy’ sounds so much better.”

“Maybe we shouldn’t have a code name for them,” Brienne says, amused, and Jaime laughs and kisses her again.

*

Then he gets lots in wedding preparations. (To be fair, Brienne does want to help (and she does help as much as she can) but he has always been dreaming about getting married to the woman he loves one day and her job is a lot more time-demanding and so he doesn’t mind it.)

Then both he and Brienne categorically refuse bachelor(ette) party, which for reasons he is _not_ too sure about, makes both Tyrion _and_ Renly Baratheon cry and so they insist at least on having a dinner together, which is nice on many levels, including that while Asha will have to leave the next day in the morning, she does sacrifice her precious sleep and is willing to leave her house at four AM instead of sleeping at her father’s just so that she can come.

“Is there a rule?” he asks.

They are seated together, because Renly insisted that he and Brienne have to each have their own side of the table if they don’t have their own party and he saw the man cry because of their wedding once and it was once more than he ever wanted to and so they all just went with it.

“A rule to what?” Asha shoots back, sipping on whiskey.

“A rule that if one Greyjoy sibling comes, the other will not,” he answers and she laughs.

“Yes,” she tells him, dead serious. “If we are in the same room with other people for longer than thirty seconds, the walls start shaking and the building will eventually collapse into itself.” She takes another sip of whiskey. “It has absolutely nothing to do with the part where my brother thinks you are risking him fucking up your wedding and so he will _not_ risk fucking up your fake bachelor party too.”

And right, he might have to have a long talk with Theon, Jaime thinks, but he is also not going to do it before returning from the honeymoon; with a bit of luck Robb Stark will deal with the problem in question for him and Asha doesn’t press and she exchanges some pleasantries with Ygritte seated next to her (who is _his_ guest even though her husband and his entire family are Brienne’s, which is, if you ask Jaime really unfair, but Brienne did call dibs on the Stark family and what can he do).

It’s a surprisingly nice evening, Jaime decides, and if the wedding tomorrow goes as smoothly and _well_ as this dinner, he is going to be really happy. Given that it’s not the actual wedding, though, people do start leaving early, which is fine, he needs to go back to Tyrion’s place where he is staying and revise his speech and try his suit again _just in case_ and so he doesn’t complain too much and he and Brienne do thank people for coming without trying to persuade them to stay longer and he is currently saying goodbye to Asha when she suddenly turns away from him with her eyes _slightly_ wider.

“So _this_ is the infamous Robb Stark, who is somehow making my brother nervous without even meeting him?” she asks and right.

Robb Stark has just helped his mother into her coat and he walks to Jaime and her.

“The one and only,” he says. “I should hope I’m making him nervous in the good meaning of the word, though, Miss Greyjoy,” he adds and Asha rolls her eyes.

“Please, call me Asha,” she says quickly. “And I suppose so. And I was half ready to threaten your intimate parts should you hurt him, but seeing you in person, I doubt I _have to_.”

“In that case I am Robb. And please do threaten me, I deserve it, as I did somewhat threaten my sister’s boyfriend even though that son of bitch did not really listen, no offence, Lannister.”

Jaime almost laughs at that, or better, he would if his nephew weren’t a dick and if he didn’t know Sansa Stark a bit too well because she did come to a session or three after breaking up with Joffrey.

“None taken,” he mutters. “It’s not like I spoke to him in the last few years anyway.”

“Good thing that,” Robb answers and then he turns back to Asha. “As I was saying, please do threaten me; or at least feel free to call me if I ever do something that might hurt your brother and he wouldn’t tell me.”

“You’re taking this pretty serious given you’ve never met him,” she says, slightly suspicious and Robb laughs.

“Oh, Brienne was very thorough in both description and explanation. Obviously, we might not get together and if we don’t, no hard feelings, but if we _don’t_ , it won’t be because _I_ am not interested. Ah, well, I need to go, I’m the appointed driver for the evening. See you tomorrow and do get some sleep Lannister.”

Asha smiles a little as she watches him leaving.

“I like him,” she says. “I mean, he seems to be nice enough and he actually does look people in the eyes when talking to them. Fine, if you and Brienne think he and Theon might work out, you have my blessing, but I’m warning you, Lannister, if Mr Stark breaks my brother’s heart, he’s not the only one whose admittedly handsome ass I’m going to kick.”

She kisses him on the cheek before he can react and she walks to Brienne to say goodbye to her too and Jaime leans against the door and thinks _please let this end up well_.

*

“We could start doing this for living,” Jaime says as he and Brienne enter their hotel room and she laughs.

“Matchmaking is not a profession, Jaime,” she answers, closing the door behind them.

“It should be, though,” he says.

It definitely _should_ ; Stark and Theon have only been dancing with each other, unless he counts that each of them danced also with Brienne and that Theon did dance with him few times, while Stark danced with his mother, sister, Ygritte and Jon Snow and Stark did volunteer to drive Theon home and Jaime does trust him not to try and get lucky just now.

Brienne’s laugh turns into a gentle smile as she moves closer to him and her fingers brush his cheek and he lifts up his face so that she can kiss him.

“How about you stop worrying about their love life for now and worry about ours,” she suggest, her lips millimetres from his and her eyes sparkling and he knows she is going to claim as many bragging rights as he is the moment they know for sure Stark and Greyjoy are together, and then she kisses him.

(A week after returning from the honeymoon Jaime is going to find out that while Robb Stark did not get lucky in the most basic sense of that phrase on Jaime’s wedding night, his sister definitely did – and Sandor Clegane is going to blush as he tells him he will need a day off on Friday because Sansa has invited him for a dinner.

Two years from now Jaime is going to attend a different wedding, one where he will listen to Jon Snow claiming he knew from the beginning the mission starkjoy was going to be successful, but couldn’t Robb have waited two weeks with proposing so that _he_ would have been the one to win the bet? Two years from now Jaime is going to interrupt Snow’s best man speech with “it should have obviously been called mission throbb” while Jon’s and Ygritte’ daughter will be half asleep in Brienne’s arms, because she will refuse to move away from her ever since finding out there is a baby growing up in her.)

Now though, he leans into the kiss and he lets Brienne walk him to the bed and yes, he will happily worry about his love life for now.

THE END


End file.
